


1. a/b/o (v2)

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [37]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, just a little bit i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko isn't confident in her abilities as an alpha...so what happens when an opportunity to test them comes to her, in the form of Yoshiko?





	1. a/b/o (v2)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third fic with knotting ive written
> 
> let that sink in.

Riko Sakurauchi was the worst alpha in the world.

 

She  _ was _ an alpha, that she knew. She didn’t go into heat, and a solid knot would form at the base of her shaft when she was (bashfully) turned on. So, physically, she was an alpha, but it was as if something had occurred within her that had left out every other aspect. Every time she felt that an omega near her was in heat, she felt the urge to fuck them, but no urge to  _ dominate. _ She wasn’t even sure if “dominating” was in her vocabulary.

 

It was a problem that troubled her often, because she wondered if she would ever find a mate. Her mind always flashed to Ruby, even though Riko wasn’t attracted to her at all. But what if she had a mate that was so timid like Ruby, so shy and passive? They would be at a standstill, both sexually  _ and _ in their life together, because there was no way Riko would take charge without crumbling.

 

Some days, all she could do was think about her future and depress herself, a sour look crossing her face. However, that was almost impossible to do when she was having a sleepover with the other members of Guilty Kiss, who were quite lively and insisted on Riko playing along with them. Like usual, she regretted leaving her house.

 

“Come on, Riko-chan, look! I’m betting Yoshiko-chan six thousand yen that she can’t make this pencil levitate,” Mari said, poking Riko in the side with her foot.

 

Riko looked up. Yoshiko was staring at the pencil in front of her intensely, her eyes narrowed and a vein popping out of her forehead. “Mari-san...that is  _ way _ too much money...”

 

“Not if I know I won’t lose.” 

 

“That’s the worst part!”

 

Yoshiko stopped staring down the pencil, then looked up at Riko, frowning. “You seemed to be more fretful than ever, little demon. What damning spirit possesses you...?”

 

“Nothing is...p-possessing me! You guys are just weird! This isn’t what girls do at sleepovers!” Riko was desperately trying to make up some excuse for her snappy behavior, but she had a feeling that the other two wouldn’t stop until they had discovered what juicy secret she was hiding.  _ Imagine their disappointment when they just find out that I’m inadequate... _

 

However, Mari didn’t mind digging a little deep. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to herself, leaning forward with a smirk.  _ Oh, gosh...here we go... _ “Really, Riko-chan? Is that true? Now that I think about it, you have been looking pretty down and out lately...is something going wrong in your love life, maybe?”

 

“Why’s that the first idea that pops into your mind?”

 

“To humans, love is a driving force,” Yoshiko mumbled, picking up the pencil and twirling it. Riko wanted to smack it out of her hand.

 

“It’s not love...it’s personal stuff. I’ve got a bit of a problem,” Riko said. She was already saying far too much, and she knew that Mari would jump at the chance to find out anything personal about anybody, so Riko decided to say it all. After all, Mari and Yoshiko would probably wonder why Riko was the only one without a mate when they became adults. “You see, I’m an alpha. Technically. But, I’m not very alpha-like, you know?”

 

Yoshiko remained straight-faced, but Mari was snickering. “Aw, that’s all? No biggie! Dia-chan’s an alpha, y’know. She used to be all shy, too!”

 

“Yeah, when she was in elementary school! Everybody is finding a girlfriend now! What am I going to do if I find an omega girl who wants me to...step up?” Yoshiko’s silence was a little bit alarming. Usually she jumped at the opportunity to give “advice”, even though it usually involved something rather hellish, but she was just picking at the eraser of the pencil quietly. Riko cleared her throat, then said, “Yocchan? Any ideas?”

 

Yoshiko went from being a blank slate to being red in the cheeks, a snarl forming on her face. “H-how should I know?! I’m an omega, dummy!”

 

“R-really? I don’t remember you ever being in heat,” Riko said. Her next sentence was a little bit awkward, but it had to be said. “After all, I would have gone into rut if I did.” Riko hoped that Mari and Yoshiko wouldn’t think about what she did when she  _ was _ in rut, which consisted of running into the bathroom and biting into her fist as she masturbated in a stall to get her through the rest of the day.

 

Mari jumped in, smug as ever. “Yoshiko-chan’s too scared to come to school in heat. She fakes sick and stays home.”

 

“How do  _ you _ know?” Riko felt that slip out of her mouth before she even thought about what it meant, but she  _ was _ a little curious.

 

“I know everything, that’s how! I  _ also _ know that you’ll grow out of being as shy as you are. Dia-chan did it. You can too. Next thing you know, you’ll be as confident as any ol’ alpha, and omegas like Yoshiko-chan will be draping themselves at your feet-”

 

“Alright, th-that’s enough talk about that! I regret even bringing it up! Let’s prank call Dia or something,” Yoshiko said, diving for her cellphone. Mari clapped her hands, always down for a nice round of pissing Dia off, but Riko wasn’t too sure about it. What was Yoshiko’s deal? Why did talking about her place (as well as Riko’s place) in the hierarchy make her so angry? No, it wasn’t making her angry, it was embarrassing her. Why was that?

 

_ Maybe  _ she  _ wants to be an alpha...? She ought to take my place, _ Riko thought. However, she pushed the thoughts of her incorrect placement and Yoshiko’s odd behavior out of her mind, instead focusing on Mari’s giggles as she dialed Dia’s number.

* * *

They had all fallen asleep around midnight, after pigging out on room service food (courtesy of Mari). Riko usually had a rather peaceful sleep in the plush beds of Mari’s hotel room, but on that particular night, she was woken after only sleeping for a couple of hours. When her eyes cracked open to stare into the darkness, she could still hear Mari’s even breathing, but Yoshiko’s heavy snores were missed. Riko felt like her senses were overly sensitive; she felt on edge. Riko sat up, trying to let her eyes adjust, but before they could, she saw a strip of light coming from a crack in the bathroom door.

 

“Yocchan...?” Riko’s voice was soft from sleep. Well, that, and not wanting to wake Mari up. Riko rolled off of the bed, standing and shuffling over to the bathroom. Something was welling inside of her, something warm. Passing it off as a lack of sleep, Riko lightly rapped on the door with the knuckles of her pointer and middle finger. “Yocchan, what are you doing? It’s three in the morning...”

 

“L-Lily!” Yoshiko’s voice sounded frantic. Riko felt the sudden urge to burst in, but there was no telling what Yoshiko was doing in there. Thankfully, Yoshiko opened the door herself, her face flushed and the first two buttons of her pajama top undone. Riko felt herself begin to twitch. She was very awake by then, with something about Yoshiko’s face, her posture, her  _ everything, _ sending Riko into a frenzy.

 

“What were you doing?”

 

Yoshiko scoffed. “I was peeing! Do you mind?!”

 

“But I didn’t hear a toilet flush,” Riko argued. Yoshiko shushed her, and Riko turned to look at Mari. Mari turned over, her bonnet going slightly askew on her head, but then settled. Still, it was better safe than sorry. Riko pushed Yoshiko further into the bathroom, narrowing her eyes as she shut the door behind her. “What are you up to?!”

 

“A fallen angel doesn’t have to reveal her affairs to anybody,” Yoshiko said. However, the confidence in her voice was obviously fake. She looked just as frazzled as she sounded. Riko looked Yoshiko over again. She was fidgeting, messing with the hem of her top, biting her lip and looking around the bathroom nervously.

 

Riko went pale. It was obvious what was happening. “You’re in heat.”

 

“Mind your business!”

 

“How can I?! You’re sending me into rut, and Mari-san is next,” Riko hissed. Yes, what she was feeling was definitely the arousal coupled with rut. However, more alarming was the territorial feeling she had. The very idea of Mari waking up, of her even  _ joking _ about fucking Yoshiko...Riko felt herself getting angry. Was that the component that was missing in order for her to be a good alpha? That feeling of  _ owning _ her omega? Somehow, that terrified her. “Is this why you were acting so shifty earlier when we were talking about omegas and alphas?! You knew you were going into heat before you came here, didn’t you?”

 

Yoshiko gave Riko a little shove, pouting. “Of course I didn’t! I started feeling it after I got here...a-and I couldn’t tell Mari that! It’s way too embarrassing! So, I was just gonna sneak out before you guys woke up...”

 

“Yocchan, what are we going to do?”

 

“I was trying to take care of it, before you interrupted me.” Riko started fiddling with the collar of her own pajama top. Why did the thought of Yoshiko touching herself frantically to quell her heat turn Riko on so damn much? The pheromones from Yoshiko were driving Riko nuts. There was no telling what she might do if she stayed there any longer. She took a step back, but then Yoshiko grabbed her hand, her eyes going wide. “Wait! D-don’t go. You can’t leave yourself like that, you know!”

 

Riko didn’t even want to  _ think _ about what Yoshiko might be suggesting. “What else can I do?”

 

“Well...” Yoshiko squeezed Riko’s hand tighter, looking at her black-nailed feet. “You know! Don’t make me say it!”

 

“We can’t! Mari-san is in the next room! Plus, it’d just be weird...”

 

“No, it wouldn’t! We don’t even have to talk about it, ever,” Yoshiko said quickly. She surged forward, grabbing Riko’s other hand and moving way too close for Riko’s comfort. “You want to be a better alpha, right?! You can p-practice on me! I’ll let you! But, please-”

 

That was definitely a tempting idea. After all, Riko was already feeling a more dominant side of herself come out, just from looking at Yoshiko. The things playing in her imagination certainly weren’t helping her current state of affairs; her cock was getting harder and harder, and the need to force herself inside of something was steadily building. Still, she hadn’t lost her senses, yet. “We’ll wake her up,” Riko insisted. “You need to calm down, okay? I-I’ll help you tomorrow. I promise, I’ll help tomorrow, but you just have to make it through the night.”

 

Yoshiko whined and stomped her feet. Riko wasn’t sure how much longer she could put up a fight. What would Yoshiko’s body feel like when it was wrapped around Riko’s...? Riko was eager to find out. “I won’t make it through the night...”

 

“You will, just go to bed.” Riko herself didn’t know if she could do that, but they didn’t have a choice. If Mari woke up too early and saw them gone, it would be hard to explain...plus, the night sky was nearly black. How would they get home like that? “We’ll leave in time for the first bus back to my house, alright? We should be alone there because my parents will be at work.”

 

Yoshiko hissed. “This isn’t fair.”

 

“Just go to bed,” Riko repeated, opening that door. She was relieved to hear Yoshiko walking out behind her and turning the light off. Finally, she was sure her sanity would be preserved. Since when had Yoshiko been such a temptress?  _ That has to be my rut speaking... _

 

Riko and Yoshiko crawled back into their beds. Mari had had the idea for them to share instead of one of them taking the couch, but thankfully, that had been eradicated, because Riko wasn’t sure how much longer she could go with fucking Yoshiko stupid.

* * *

Yoshiko and Riko woke up just as the sun was rising, their arousal undoubtedly hurting their ability to sleep. Riko’s dreams had been unfortunately filled with dreams of Yoshiko, and of them making love. But then again, what Riko had been imagining was so wild and frantic that it could hardly be considered any kind of love. Most unusual was the oh-so  _ primal _ urges that she felt, unlike any rut she had felt before. Something about Yoshiko was begging to be controlled, and Riko wanted to be the one to satisfy her.

 

By the time they arrived at Riko’s house, Riko felt like she was going insane. Yoshiko was almost dripping with pheromones. On the bus ride there, Riko was relieved that nobody else was riding with them; there was no telling what she would have done if another alpha had picked up on Yoshiko being heat. Even though it was clear that Yoshiko was using Riko as a means of relief, Riko felt as if she had a right to have Yoshiko that nobody else had.

 

Riko’s parents were already gone when they got there, but Riko wasn’t sure how much she would have cared even if they  _ had _ been home. The moment Yoshiko sat on her bed, Riko surged forward, pulling at the pajamas that Yoshiko hadn’t bothered to change out of. Yoshiko groaned a little, as if to complain, but she lifted her hips to let Riko slide her flannel pajama pants off anyway.

 

Still, Riko’s polite nature hadn’t been completely diminished. “Sorry if I’m too rough...”

 

“Wh-whatever. Isn’t that what you’re trying to do, anyway?” Riko flushed. Really? Was that possessive feeling she had making her a true alpha? ...Did she even want that?  _ Especially if Yocchan is the one bringing it out of me... _ “Hey! Snap out of it and hurry up!”

 

Riko hadn’t even noticed that her hands had paused halfway through unbuttoning Yoshiko’s top. Riko could feel Yoshiko’s chest rising and falling even as her knuckles gently brushed against her. Yoshiko’s face was pink again, her expression almost pained. Riko liked that face, somewhat. Yoshiko had made faces like that before, but never had it been so...desperate. Riko was starting to feel pretty desperate herself, already feeling the knot throbbing at the base of her dick.

 

Yoshiko reached for the waistband of Riko’s pants, but Riko swatted Yoshiko’s hand away, starting to undress herself. “J-just get your underwear off. And, um, get on all fours.”

 

“Seriously...? You’re making me do it like that?”

 

“Isn’t that how you’re supposed to do it?”

 

“Is that how they do it in your stupid doujin?” Riko almost shot back, but Yoshiko wiggled out of her panties (white, a funny color for a fallen angel) and assumed position. Every drop of blood in Riko’s body rushed to her cheeks when she saw Yoshiko’s pussy, pink and open, with her honey glistening in the early sun’s light. Riko had finished undressing herself by then, and she was ready to go.

 

Riko rose up to her knees behind Yoshiko, awkwardly shuffling over to her. The want that she felt was getting so strong that she was almost scaring herself, but Yoshiko was right before her, surrendering her body, and it was an all-too euphoric feeling. Riko grasped her shaft in her hand and started to rub the entrance of Yoshiko’s needy cunt, smearing the head of her dick in Yoshiko’s juices.

 

“Here I come,” Riko whispered. The angry red tip of her cock went into Yoshiko’s pussy with a bit of resistance as Yoshiko tensed up and mewled. Riko choked out a moan, feeling her body move into autopilot mode as Yoshiko’s pussy wrapped around her. That was the peak of ner newly-found possessive nature; being inside of Yoshiko, claiming her. After experiencing that sensation, she could no longer deny herself.

 

Riko forced Yoshiko down to the bed, pinning her as her breath grew heavier. “Lily! Watch what you’re doing-” Riko thrusted all of the way in with one brutal jerk of her hips, and Yoshiko screamed into Riko’s pillows. Yoshiko’s reactions were secondary to the feeling of her walls, and Riko found herself thinking of Yoshiko as less of a human and more of a means to getting off. 

 

Despite Yoshiko’s feisty nature at first, she became accustomed to Riko’s girth, trembling against the sheets as Riko pulled back. Riko’s thrusts were shallow; every time she pulled out just a little bit, she found herself longing to be back inside. Yoshiko was surprisingly silent, only letting out a weak whimper every time Riko was inside. Riko tentatively asked, “Are you alright?”

 

“Just keep going,” Yoshiko replied, her voice shaky. Riko found no reason to deny her. Both of their bodies were begging for it, the room only growing more and more heated. No matter how hard Riko tried to be satisfied, it seemed like every thrust only left her wanting more. Riko reached around to cup Yoshiko’s modest breasts, frantically feeling around for those rock hard little nubs. Riko was tempted to turn Yoshiko onto her back so that she could lick them and see them closer, but Yoshiko was so lovely and submissive and  _ owned _ when she had her cute butt up in the air.

 

Riko settled for groping at Yoshiko from behind, feeling a rush of power run through her when Yoshiko squealed at her nipples being pinched. Riko’s sheets were surely soiled by then; Yoshiko was dripping, her nectar running down her thighs. Riko pulled out to the very tip, then slammed back in, starting up a (clumsy, virginal) rhythm of thrusts. Yoshiko was screaming by then, as if she had suddenly regained her energy. “Is that good?” Each word of Riko’s seemingly innocent question was punctuated with another thrust that made Yoshiko’s whole body tighten up.

 

“It’s good, it’s so good...” Riko had never heard such a resigned tone in Yoshiko’s voice, but it made her feel triumphant. Yoshiko was so far in heat that she could do nothing but let Riko have her way.  _ She wasn’t kidding when she said she’d let me practice on her... _

 

Riko decided to take it a step further, wondering just how far Yohane was willing to let her go. “Say it louder, Yocchan. Tell me that your alpha’s making you feel good.”

 

Riko was partly worried that declaring herself Yoshiko’s alpha would put her in a bad position, but Yoshiko seemed to enjoy it, squirming and moaning Riko’s name. “Y-yes, my alpha’s making me feel good,” she parroted. Her voice grew louder but more unstable, and Riko took pride in the fact that she was leaving Yoshiko so utterly wrecked. Riko gave Yoshiko’s tits an encouraging squeeze, and Yoshiko cried out before continuing, “I want it harder, alpha...I want you to f-fuck me harder, please...”

 

Yoshiko sounded so alluring like that, her body nearly going slack against Riko’s bed and her voice slurred. She was giving herself over to Riko, and Riko was taking it all. Yoshiko had opened a whole new world up for Riko, a world of power and endless greed. Riko was frantic, slamming into Yoshiko with not a care in the world for how Yoshiko felt.

 

It seemed like Yoshiko was feeling just fine, though, her pussy finally adjusting to Riko’s dick. She was still howling wildly, trying to grip at the sheets, but jerking so hard that she released them every time Riko thrusted particularly hard. The usually arrogant fallen angel was being reduced to a begging mess, her hubris disappearing under her lust. 

 

Riko’s knot only grew larger as Yoshiko thrashed harder against the sheets. She was beyond reason, by then; Yoshiko was  _ her _ omega, and she’d leave her mark. “I’m going to g-give you the knot, Yocchan,” Riko said, breathless.

 

Riko had expected some form of resistance, but Yoshiko weakly pushed her hips back. She was left so weak from Riko’s brutal fucking that her movement was definitely ineffective, but it told Riko that Yoshiko was certainly ready. Releasing Yoshiko’s tits (however soft and cute they were), Riko wrapped her arms around Yoshiko and pressed her own chest against Yoshiko’s back, getting so close that she could hear the wispy moans at the tail end of Yoshiko’s breaths. 

 

Without another word of warning, Riko started to push her knot in. Yoshiko gasped sharply, then let it all out in a jagged cry, wriggling in Riko’s grasp. Riko kept moving, eager to have her knot buried all of the way inside of Yoshiko’s cunt. It was a tight fit, though; her knot was filled with semen, ready to breed the hot hole it was being stuffed into. 

 

The very thought of coming inside of Yoshiko snapped Riko out of her pleasurable daze. Still holding Yoshiko against her, Riko started stroking again, grunting with each thrust. She was moving a lot less due to her knot trapping her inside, but the feel of Yoshiko’s walls sliding against even an inch of her sensitive shaft was enough for her. 

 

“Good girl, Yocchan,” Riko praised.

 

Although the remark was rather off-handed, Yoshiko purred a little, pressing back against Riko again. “Thank you, alpha...thank you so much,” she replied, her voice breaking towards the end. Yoshiko was so sexy like that, at her wit’s end and still wanting more. Riko and Yoshiko were only feeding off of each other’s excitement. Riko could practically  _ feel _ Yoshiko’s pheromones, pouring out of her body in a desperate attempt to quell her heat.  _ Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re good and worn out! _

 

Riko tightened her grip around Yoshiko’s midsection as her knot became bigger and bigger, stretching out Yoshiko’s tight pussy. She was desperate to breed the bitch writhing beneath her, and her knot only proved the point. Yoshiko was ready, too, rolling her hips more energetically and moaning Riko’s name. More amazingly, she had abandoned her fallen angel persona completely, not even bothering to use Riko’s nickname; instead, Riko heard wanton moans of “alpha” and “Riko”. Yoshiko was completely broken.

 

Riko began to move faster on that note, wanting to dismantle Yoshiko as much as she could. The urge to climax was becoming overwhelming, but Yoshiko had been such a well-behaved little pet that Riko had to make sure that she was taken care of first. Riko had planned to leave Yoshiko exhausted and barely conscious from their activities. Yoshiko had different plans, obviously, getting more and more excitable as time went on.

 

“Yes, please, more! Alpha, I want more, I want it more!” Yoshiko was wildly bucking backwards, trying to match Riko’s rhythm but failing. Riko dug her nails into Yoshiko’s sweaty flesh and forced herself in deeper and harder, biting into Yoshiko’s neck daringly. Yoshiko squealed happily at that, so Riko kept marking her in unison with her thrusts. 

 

Yoshiko kept begging for more. She was almost insatiable. Riko kept moving, though, trying in vain to sate Yoshiko’s endless hunger. After all, Riko was just as ravenous, the need to mark Yoshiko with her seed growing greater with every thrust. 

 

It seemed like Yoshiko was just at the edge of her own climax, so Riko decided to take it a step further. One of the hands that was wrapped around Yoshiko moved up to her neck (after making a pit stop at her breast to pinch her nipple). Yoshiko released a surprised little noise that Riko hadn’t heard before, but it was still quite pleasing to the ears. Riko squeezed gently, placing her lips by Yoshiko’s ear. “Do you want to come for alpha, Yocchan?”

 

Riko squeezed a little harder, but not so hard that Yoshiko couldn’t speak, knowing that the response would be rather stimulating. “Yes! Yes, I want to come, alpha, please make me-”

 

“Beg more, Yocchan!” Riko had tried to sound demanding, but she was so turned on that she could only manage to sound pleading.

 

Still, Yoshiko responded as if Riko had ordered her to. With the spell she was under, she probably would have done anything Riko had told her to, no matter how she was told. “Alpha, I need it so bad! Riko, Riko, I want it now, make me come...”

 

From there, Yoshiko’s voice disintegrated into meaningless babbling. Riko paused her strokes for a second, but then started back up with renewed vigor, nearly going blind with lust. Riko’s fingers tightened around Yoshiko’s neck just a little bit more, and Yoshiko let out one last strangled moan before stiffening in Riko’s arms, breathing raggedly and clawing at the sheets. 

 

Riko jerked Yoshiko’s head back, sucking in a breath through her teeth when she saw the euphoric expression on Yoshiko’s face. Yoshiko was still trembling, her cunt tightening in a vice grip around Riko’s dick. “Y-Yocchan,” Riko wheezed, the last of her dominance slipping away. “I’m there...fuck!”

 

Riko couldn’t even maintain her grip on Yoshiko’s neck anymore. Instead, she hugged Yoshiko to her and hid her contorting face in Yoshiko’s messy mop of hair. Her dick twitched over and over as she emptied herself inside of Yoshiko, each thick burst of come sending another wave of lovely dizziness over her. Soon, the amount of her spunk pooling inside of Yoshiko became quite noticeable to Riko through its warmth.

 

Yoshiko must have noticed it as well. Her voice feeble, she said, “There’s so much...”

 

“Sorry,” Riko said. Finally, it seemed like the stream had slowed, but her knot still kept her fixed inside of Yoshiko. Not that she minded, though; there was still a low hum running through her body, and the tight sleeve of Yoshiko’s pussy only made it feel a lot better. 

 

She decided to relax a bit more into Yoshiko, her eyes drooping shut just a little bit. However, Yoshiko seemed to have different plans. “Hey! Are you falling asleep back there?! Get off!”

 

_ What?! But...she was just so...and now she’s...what?! _ The sudden renewed abrasiveness in Yoshiko was a little shocking to Riko, to say the least. What a disappointment. She had finally felt successful in being an alpha for once, but it seemed like she was still the same old pushover Riko when she wasn’t high off of hormones. “Sorry,” Riko repeated. “But, um...my knot hasn’t deflated yet. It’ll hurt you. Unless you want that?”

 

Yoshiko growled and folded her arms on the bed, planting her head in them. Riko had never known that post-sex afterglow would be...much less afterglow, and more awkwardness. After a couple of minutes, though, Yoshiko broke the silence. “That wasn’t bad.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

“I mean...” Yoshiko sighed heavily, as if Riko had bothered her. “As far as fragile little demons like you go, that was quite the spectacle. But you could still use some practice. A-after all, I  _ allowed _ you to dominate me, you know!”  _ Sure you did, Yocchan. _ “What if you get an omega that puts up a fight for real?”

 

Riko flushed. Would an omega who put up a fight really be an omega? But, then again, Riko was an alpha who was as meek as they come, so personality really didn’t matter... “I-I don’t know.”

 

“Of course you don’t. Well, don’t worry. Whenever I go into heat, I’ll be here so you can practice on me again,” Yoshiko huffed, as if that were the most  _ obvious _ solution. 

 

“Really? Do you really want to help me, or are you just saying that so you won’t have to take care of your heat yourself? I feel like I’m being used” is what Riko  _ wanted _ to say, but that would have been rather pointless, considering who she was dealing with. Yoshiko would either get embarrassed and lash out or go into Yohane mode and spew some garbage about divine right. So, instead, Riko just leaned down and gave Yoshiko a kiss on the top of her head (and took notice of how Yoshiko’s pout loosened up when she did). “Thank you, Yocchan.”

 

“No need to thank me. It’s simply a matter of giving aid to the little demons who need it the most,” Yoshiko said, her voice deepening. Riko looked down at Yoshiko’s face. Beneath the usual sensual smugness was a glow of satisfaction. Riko was in disbelief, knowing that she had been the one to cause it...

 

_ Huh. Maybe I’m  _ not  _ the worst alpha in the world. _


End file.
